A Lesson In Shakespeare (Nezushi Fluff BL)
by hailchann
Summary: *This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please be kind. Don't forget to favorite and leave feedback. Enjoy!* Nezumi gives Shion a few pointers on how to deliver lines from Shakespeare's famous tragedy, Romeo & Juliet.


"Eyes, l-look your last!

Arms take your last e-embrace! A-and, lips, O you

The doors of brea…"

"No wonder Juliet's dead." A familiar voice rang out from the now open doorway of the tiny underground bunker belonging to the two teenagers. Shion averted his gaze from the dusty playbook in his hands and directed it towards the ravenette.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" he asked rather rhetorically, fearing another smart remark from Nezumi. After all Shion was in no position to question Nezumi's input, especially went it came to plays and acting in general. Be that as it may, Shion was always amazed by Nezumi's performances, weather they were on stage or random cold reads. Shion himself could not hold a candle to Nezumi but that didn't stop him from trying to improve his rather weak acting abilities.

"What it mean is that you lack passion." Nezumi tisked while removing his scarf and placing it down on the table. "Your lover is dead, and yet the way you're delivering your lines makes it sound like you could care less."

"But Juliet isn't my lover."

Nezumi clenched his jaw at Shions poor excuse. "You're such an airhead," He groaned while rubbing his temples in the hopes to stop a headache from forming. "Of course she isn't your lover Shion. She is Romeo's but the moment you read his lines you take on his role." Nezumi then paused, removing his jacket and placing it on the side of the couch before continuing. "Now try it again, this time with more emotion." He lectured before taking a seat.

Red eyes scanned the rows of lines once more. Within seconds Shion parted his thin lips and began anew.

"E-eyes, look your last!

Arms t-take your last embrace! And, lips, O yo…"

Before Shion could deliver the next line Nezumi was up out of his seat reaching for the tragic play. "Here, let me show you how it's done." Shion nodded willingly and handed it over with ease. Giving Nezumi room to work Shion stepped back a few paces and kept his eyes on the other. Without warning Nezumi began, voicing the lines aloud with both ease and grace.

"Will I set up my everlasting rest

And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars,"

Nezumi brushed over each word as though they were to be his last. Each syllable and even each letter sounded all the more perfect to Shion as Nezumi continued. It was as if Nezumi was reading an entirely different play. The lines sounded almost foreign to Shion. He felt his mind go into a state of awe in admiration towards Nezumi. Also, the ravenette was one who swayed towards the end of each line, adding passion where it was needed as well as tenderness. These movements also made themselves known in Nezumis tone and delivery. However it was his movement's that intrigued Shion even more. The fact that someone as strong and cold as Nezumi could easily transform into a tender, yet passionate actor in the blind of an eye was something to commend. Perhaps that was why Shion enjoyed watching Nezumi preform. Because it showed a side to him Shion barely got to see. That hidden form of Nezumi made Shions heart race and cheeks grow warm.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!"

Looking up from the book for a second Nezumi noticed the now spell bound Shion leaning against the closest bookshelf. A light smirk formed on Nezumi's lips as he closed the book though his performance did not end there.

"Arms take your last embrace!" he cried out while wrapping his arms around Shions slender form. His nose, now buried in Shions soft white locks and before long Nezumi placed one of his hands on the back of Shions head, toying with the ends of his hair in the process. He then lifted his head to catch a glimpse of his own Juliet.

"And, lips," his whispered, this time cupping the bottom of Shions chin.

"O you,

The doors of breath,"

Shions eyes widened knowing full well how the line went there after. Though his eyes seemed to panic his body did not respond. Just like that of Juliet, Shion was unable to move and could do nothing but listen to his own Romeo. After leaning in Nezumi delivered the final line.

"Seal with a righteous kiss."

He murmured before placing a sweet kiss on those of Shions lips. They were soft, warm and inviting to the rat. Nezumi dared not pull away just yet but instead tightened his embrace around Shion, being careful not to hurt the other. Shion felt Nezumi's hand on his lower back supporting him while the other continued to cup his chin lovingly. The smaller of the two, now feeling a bit light headed from the sudden kiss draped his arms around Nezumi's neck, leaning in slightly in order to verify what was happening.

"_This is real_." Shion thought, "_Nezumi is right here in front of me._" His eyes now fluttered shut, believing it all to be a dream. "_Please don't leave._" He pleaded in his mind, fearing that if and when he opened his eyes Nezumi would be gone.

Nezumi leaned in closer, before pulling away entirely. His eyes opened before Shions giving him time to take in the sight of his own lover. Just like Juliet, Shion eventually opened his eyes to find his love right there in front of him. Speechless and now flustered Shion looked down at his feet only to have Nezumi lift his chin once more, forcing him to look the other in the eye.

"I see you have awakened my dear Juliet."

"Tha-that's not how the line goes." Shion acknowledged, having no idea of what else to say.

"True, but you see this is our own play now your majesty." Nezumi whispered quietly before another smirk appeared on his face.

Shion smiled at the thought of them creating their own work of art together. "Yes," he agreed happily. "Our own love story."


End file.
